


Laws of Attraction

by claptondodance (orea_domina)



Category: Journey 2: The Mysterious Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orea_domina/pseuds/claptondodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kailani left a few scars when she left Sean to go back to the sea to study her mollusks.</p><p>This is not a linear story. It's a small collection of snapshots from the life that came after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

Sean's hand slid inconspicuously (he hoped) to his waistband, to the button of his cargo pants. He fiddled with it absentmindedly (he hoped) until oops, it was undone. His hand was in her shirt, over her bra, he wanted her so much she was so fucking beautiful. But he hesitated. The last words that Kailani had said still seared into his brain. _You'll never be enough, Sean._   

She had cut so deeply that it had taken him far too long to even bring himself to talk to this one. April was in his department. They went to the same events, conferences, parties. He'd introduced himself ages ago, a nervous undergrad, shifting back and forth on his feet.  

"Hi, I'm Sean. I'm a scientist." He kicked himself mentally, hard.  

"I'm April. I'm not a stripper." She laughed, her smile lighting up her face. They talked all the time, lately. They knew each other's coffee orders, what kind of music and movies they liked, they knew each other's stories. But it was not until now that he'd asked her out. On a date. And she said _yes_ , and _what took you so long_. They were back at his place, after dinner, on the sofa, watching Biodome.  

Her hair was long and not dark, but it wasn't light either. Streaked with gold, but with dark underneath. He wanted to run his fingers through it all the time. His one hand ventured upwards, towards her head, his eyes focused on her, he couldn't help it. He didn't even know he was doing it, looking at her like she was the only thing in the world.  

She had never wanted so much to kiss him, but she held off, let him stroke her hair. It was like he'd never done it before to anyone, the way he wondered at it.  

The tips of her fingers skated the edge of his pants, feeling the undone button and gasping a little, sucking in a breath at the thought that he wanted this just as much as she did.  

And he did. His cock had ached for nothing else for months. In the shower, in bed, any time he was alone his hand found it's way to his dick and he sometimes took it slowly, wondering what it would be like to fuck her all night long, denying himself until she had shattered a thousand times (or what seemed like it). Until he had pushed her to the brink, to rawness, until she wanted nothing else but his seed somewhere on her body, anywhere, but she wanted to consume it, wherever it ended up.  

But right now... right now he felt the electric transmission of her touch through his underwear, through the thin cotton layer. He felt her wrap her hand tightly over his hardness and stroke upward. He was so hard, so so hard, he didn't know if he could hold out.  

"I love the way your ass looks in these pants," she panted, between kisses. Between the way their tongues ached and their teeth bit. "I want to know how it looks with my hands on it."  

He nearly lost it right there, his dick still in his pants, under his underwear.  

"I want you," he whispered. "Is that okay?"  

"Fuck. Sean. Please." Her hands flew to his waist, yanked down his pants, while he pulled at her shirt, pulling it open, ripping the buttons off, confused for a minute by the barrier of her bra, which seemed to have no clasps, but she pulled it up to her chin, over her head, baring herself to him.  

Her nipples were small and very pink. His mouth watered just looking at them. And then he was out of his pants, her skirt pulled up over her hips, her panties discarded who knows when, and he wanted to be inside her, to feel the velvet slickness of her insides against the hardness he had to offer, to push into her, to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her.  

And she wanted it too.  

"Please, Sean, I can't take it. I need you in me," she whimpered softly.  

"You want me?"  

"Yes! I want you!"  

He held himself at the gates to her paradise, while he savored the desire he had. And then he pushed in, slowly, incrementally, wetting himself bit by bit until finally he was all the way in and she cried out, his name, a deity, and an act. Her arms tightened around him, her slender legs wrapped around his hips, holding him there inside her pussy, keeping him, not against his will.  

"I want to make you come," he growled into her ear and her hips thrust up at him and he caught on quickly, mimicking her rhythm and angle, until she cried out his name six, seven, eight, nine times and he felt her contract again and again, her nails digging into his lower back, his own threshold not far away. He pushed into her once more gently, and then he ravaged her. He looked down at the shiny member that he pulled out of her, slick with her want, with her cum, and he unraveled so hard he had never felt like this, felt so wanted, so needed, so adored. She loved him for his mind as well as his cock, he knew it. He loved it. He loved her.  

This was their first time, but it would be far from the last, and far from the best.  

"I love you, April." Another first.  

"I love you, Sean."  

"Want some ice cream? I have some in the fridge."  

"Maybe later," she laughed, her fingers slipping into the silken forest of his hair, pulling his head down to her neck, holding him as near as she could. His lips followed the path of her collarbone out to the edge of her shoulder and she sighed. She really did love him. All of his quirks and sadness, all of his thoughts and hopes. He was beautiful, and she loved him, and what he was. 

It took awhile, but finally she undid the damage that the one before her had put into him, the doubt, the unkindness he directed at himself.  

"Don't ever doubt yourself, when you're with me," she said. "You're not perfect, but no one is. I love all your flaws and perfections."  

A single tear found the path of least resistence down his cheek, and he simply said, "You too."  

And that was the middle of the very very beginning of their adventures together. Because they had their whole lives. And it was a thing that was true for everyone, except that they had each other, and that made all the difference in the world. 

 

 

 

 


	2. tides

“Sean, it’s so late. Come to bed. Turn that off.”

“I’m almost done, April. I promise. I just have to finish this.” The pale blue glow made his face and bare shoulders the only things visible in the room. He scratched his side and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You said that three hours ago,” she groaned and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

“Did you even save me any blanket?” He rubbed his eyes and closed the laptop, pulling the sweat pants back up on his hips from where they had slipped low.

“Hmmmmm. You’ll have to win it back.” She snuggled further into her cocoon, wrapping it tighter around her.

“And how...” He cuddled into her, punctuating each new word with a kiss to her head, starting with her temple and ending with her chin. “...do you propose I accomplish that?”

“That’s an acceptable start,” she sighed. As she leaned back into the pillow, exposing her neck in hopes of some attention he attacked, pulling at the edges of the blanket, finding her bare and vulnerable.

“Ack! No tickling!” she squealed. He appeared to accept her words as a challenge. “Please! Uncle! Aunt! Nephew! Cousin! I give!” she cried.

“You’re naked!” His smile turned from amused to lascivious as he licked his lips in appreciation.

“You’re naughty! And too late. I’m not in the mood anymore,” she frowned, turning onto her side.

“What’s with the... the naked then?” He gestured at her and looked genuinely puzzled, like he’d been presented with evidence that didn’t add up to the expected result.

“Oh, Mr. Anderson. You are adorably clueless.”

“So adorable you’re back in the mood?” he grinned hopefully.

“Maybe...” Her fingers tripped along his chest, through the triangle of hair, dancing over his stomach, then a single digit dragged down, through another patch of hair, hooking under the elastic, snapping it back against his skin.

"Maybe?" His eyes lit up like they always did and how could she resist those puppy dog eyes, the almost childlike hope that she couldn't bear to squash.

She answered him with a kiss, as she drew him down to her, as her fingers slid through his hair, to the back of his neck.

********  


\-----------

********  


The morning light was paler than usual, the clouds covering most of the sky as she studied his sleeping form. He was tucked in on himself on his side, facing away from her. His broad shoulders were one of her favorite parts of him but in whatever world he was in they were curled in, hunched down protectively. The muscles of his back were thick and prominent, years of hauling gear and hiking to remote locations had refined and defined them. His waist was trim, a smooth transition to his hips and the globes of his ass. His legs were pulled up, knees nearly to his chest but his feet... His feet were tucked up under his butt, curled in toward one another in a way that was just so very Sean and it made her heart stick. He was as vulnerable as a newborn and as adorable as a toddler. But he was a man. There was no doubt. He'd reminded her about five times between 3 am and whenever they finally fell asleep, too exhausted to get up and find clothes.

She liked being naked and messy and sticky with him anyway. It felt primal, it felt close. He shivered a little and she curled up like a cat at his back, covering him with the blanket. He'd sleep for a few more hours and she'd let him. He'd earned it.

********  


\---------------

****  
****

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked for the fifteenth time.

"Shhhhhh, baby. Yes. You look amazing." She brushed a loose strand of hair from his forehead as he tried to find his reflection in the car mirror, the driver not paying any attention to it.

"It's just... It's just that Kailani always picked apart anything I wore to something like this. My shoes were so wrong or I didn't do the handkerchief right or --"

"Sean." She sealed his lips with a kiss, her slim fingers strong in the hollows of his cheeks. His eyebrows rose and fell as he sank into her arms, as his face slipped through the various levels between anxiety and the safety of the sanctuary of her lips. His hands moved around her waist and he sighed. (Another thing Kailani wouldn't do. Messing with a made up face was a strict no-no.)  April wouldn't lie. And he had been trained, for better or worse. _Like a circus monkey,_ he thought bitterly.

**No bitterness, he scolded himself. It's just a party. And she's no Kailani.**  



	3. Sweet demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning, a couple of months in.

I slide my hand into his boxers, feeling the transition between body hair and pubic hair. I cup my hand around his soft warmness, his vulnerability making me ache. He stirs a bit, sucking in a quick breath after a pause. 

 

I love him like this. I love that he lets me be with him like this. That he trusts me with his sleeping body. It seems like such a small, normal thing, but it's not. Not for him. I lay my head on his chest and he sighs, wrapping an arm around me. He mutters my name. Even in his sleep his instincts are to hold me, keep me near. 

 

I try not to move my fingers, I don't want to arouse him. But the roundness of his balls, the soft, loose skin is oh so tempting and I can't stop myself. I roll them ever so slightly against my palm and the feel of him and the sound he makes satisfies whatever ache I'm feeding tonight. 

 

I slide my thumb along his shaft, grazing the tip. I wrap my fingers around the cylinder of flesh, squeezing his head so so softly between my thumb and the knuckle of my index finger. I feel him swell a little, plumping at my touch. That's not what I want, right now. Right now I just want to protect him. Sheath him. Fall asleep with my hand in his shorts. 

 

It doesn't take long. 

 

\------

 

I wake up like I do sometimes now, her head on my chest and her hand not helping my morning wood. 

 

I smile though as I pull her hand from my waistband. I kiss her fingers and settle them on my belly. The persistent pressure in my groin was not associated with any thought when I woke but now it shifts and throbs into a different mode. I consider putting her hand back where I found it but quickly dismiss the notion of using any part if her without her awareness. 

 

I'm okay with her late night excursions into my pants because how can I argue with someone who likes to fall asleep with my dick in their hand? All arguments are invalid. She never wakes me. She could. I'd be more than happy to let her hold my dick after it's spent some semen. I did tell her she had full access, any time, any place. 

 

She stirs and slides off of my chest, revealing her slight frame and her suddenly chilled nipples. I feel the absence her heat and apparently she misses mine too. 

 

Her face is so relaxed and sweet when she's asleep. And she makes tiny whimpering noises as her eyes follow her dreams. I try to will away whatever the distress is with a hand to her cheek and a kiss to her temple. I smooth her wild bed hair back and wrap an arm around her middle. 

 

These days are numbered, with her travel and my travel sending us to different parts of the world over the next few days. For weeks. Weeks and weeks of waking alone and tending to my own loneliness. 

 

"Sean?" Her sleepy voice fills me with an ache that starts deep between my legs and ends up twisting the fuck out of my heart. This is all so new. We're so new. I'm afraid to touch it out if fear it might break. But she reaches up to touch my face, to find me, and her eyes flutter open. That's really the only accurate description. 

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"I need you. I need you in me now." And if I wasn't ready before I am ready now to fuck away whatever torments her when she closes her eyes. 

 

We clamor to undress and there's no pretense, no foreplay she climbs on top of me and guides me up and into her and fuuuuck. I need to be on top of her. I need to fuck the sweetness out if her, even though I don't want that and it's impossible anyway. 

 

I pin her hands to the bed on either side of her head and I keep my thoughts to myself. Her face gives away everything. She wraps her legs around my waist and slams up into me, using her core muscles. 

 

I pin her hips to the bed with mine and stop for a moment to grind slowly into her, to feel for that spot, the one I can feel swelling along my corona, just enough. I drag myself out and adjust my angle before I let go of her hands and take her face in my hands and push back in, steady. Slow. My mouth mirrors my cock and I rake my tongue along the inside of her mouth and she gasps, wriggling under me, riding the precipice. She needs to come, I can see it in the dusk of her eyes, the desperate attempts to meet my hips with her own. 

 

I hiss and blow a puff of air, my lips a circle, my eyes wide as I pound into her with everything, as she screams my name and clamps down on me hard, over and over. I've lost all control now as my hips move with a mind of their own and my whole body screams for release, as I feel the stream of cum building up and then -- one last thrust and it all unravels, pulled out of me in coils of sensation. 

 

I collapse onto the bed next to her and my eyes are watering or something or maybe it's sweat but she catches me wiping my eye and she kisses me, the sweetness still intact. 

 

"Let's get up. I'm starving," she says. 

 

"Give me a minute to figure out how legs work again," I groan from under my arm. 

 

I can see her smirk out of the corner of my eye. I update my mental scorecard. 

 

Demons, 0. 

Sean, 25. 

 

Someday they were going to win and that was a day I didn't want to see. But that day was not today.

 


End file.
